May the Force be with you
by Blackfiend
Summary: Harry enters his sixth year at Hogwarts. There is a new defence against the dark arts teacher that is very... different this year. And who is Voldomorts new ally? HPSW crossover R&R On hold, need more reviews
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter one**

There was a graveyard near the old Riddle house. This was the same one that a muggle

(Frank Bryce) had met his end in exactly two years before. Now there was a new

inhabitant. A man with the slit eyes of a snake and a cold laugh.

Today, he was not alone. A black robed stranger was in the room with him. "So... you

are Voldomort." The stranger said. "I am." Voldomort said. "You requested my...

abilities Voldomort." "I did." Voldomort said. "If you succeed in your mission, I will give

you the key to immortality." The stranger paused. "I do not understand. How is it that

you know more about the path to immortality than I?" "This, I will tell you in time my

friend." Voldomort replied. "However, first you must do one thing for me. Kill Harry

Potter... He is dangerous." "I accept your offer Lord Voldomort, but... I will need

something of you first. Something merely to seal the pact." Voldomort turned around to

face him. "You will complete this mission for me before I do anything for you _Emperor _

_Palpitine._ The emperors' face was filled with fury. "You will not defy me!" He drew a

metal rod from his cloak. A red beam of light was emitted from it. "Grant me what I

desire, you fool." Voldomort laughed. He raised his wand. "Crucio." The curse fired at

Palpitine but he raised his weapon and the curse was deflected. "Voldomorts' face grew

stern, and almost worried. "What do you want?"

Miles away, a boy with a lightning bolt scar on his head woke up screaming.

**Well there is the first chapter of my crossover. There will be a few more characters coming in that I think will intrigue readers. Please review. **


	2. Snapes unexpected visit

**Chapter two: Sanpe's visit**

Harry sat in bed. Thinking about the dream he had just experienced. He remembered Voldomort and a hooded man. What was his name? Harry strained to remember but couldn't. He listened carefully to see if he could hear the Dursley's coming towards his room. He couldn't hear anything but Dudley's snores in the room beside him. Although that was noise enough. Harry flopped back down on his bed and tried to fall back to sleep. He couldn't. He kept trying but he was unable to fall back asleep. He looked at his clock. It was three in the morning on his birthday. Not that it really mattered that it was his birthday. He knew he wouldn't be getting any presents this year. While uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were worried that Harry might write to the order because of the Dursley's mistreating him, that didn't stop them from preventing all owl post that they could. Harry sighed. If he was going to stay up he thought he might as well get some work done. Harry was an extremely unusual boy. For one thing, he actually looked forward to school (well who wouldn't, living with the Dursley's), he had to do his homework in the dead of night and he was a wizard who attended Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry picked up his text book, a piece of parchment and quill and then began his care of magical creature's assignment. He thumbed through his textbook to answer the questions: _describe the techniques used to repel Lethifolds, dementors, and horklumps. _Harry found the page in his textbook on Lethifolds and began to write down notes. Slowly though, his eyelids began to lower and his head nodded forward and he soon fell asleep.

Harry was awoken rudely by being thrown back off his bed. He looked up and saw uncle Vernon shaking with fury. He was holding Harry's essays above his head. "IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING UNDER OUR ROOF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" he roared, spraying Harry with spit. "IS THIS-" the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon looked downstairs and then suspiciously at Harry as though it was his fault. "When I go down there-" "I will stay up here and pretend I'm not here" Harry said. This was genuinely routine for him. But he was glad that someone had interrupted uncle Vernon's 'interrogation'. He was not as glad when he heard the voice coming up from downstairs. The greasy voice reached his ears and his blood turned to ice. "Good day Mr. Dursley." Harry heard his uncle's expected retort. "I don't know who you are! But you-" BANG! The blast that Harry heard was quite loud. He heard his uncle stuttering at the man at the door. "Y-y-you're on-one of those-those-those weirdoes!" There was another BANG and Vernon subtly changed his tone though it was still filled with contempt. "I suppose your looking for _him _aren't you." "If _him _is Potter then I suppose the answer is yes" Uncle Vernon growled but he did mutter something that Harry didn't hear. "Very well." Then Harry heard someone coming up the stairs and entered the room. Harry's suspicions were correct. In front of him stood the potions master Snape. "Potter." I expect you, being your nosy little self were just listening through the floorboards weren't you. Don't lie Potter for remember I am accomplished in legilimens (sp?)." Harry nodded. "Yes" "Yes _sir _Potter as I have told you countless times I am your teacher and am to addressed as _sir_." "Yes sir" Harry said. Snape waved his wand and all of Harry's belongings flew into his trunk. Snape led Harry outside and looked around. "I assume you are at least aware how to use a Portkey Potter." Snape said. "Yes _sir_" Snape said nothing else. He noticed a pop can on the ground. Snape whipped out his wand said _Portus _and the can flashed blue."Grab hold of it Potter." Harry reached out and touched the Portkey. He felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and began to travel to the destination.


	3. Headquarters

_**Headquarters**_

Harry was shocked at what he saw. "Where are we?" Snape turned at stared at him. His eyes boring into Harry's. "We're at headquarters Potter. And do I need to remind you to address me as _sir_?" Harry ignored the comment and stared at the house in front of him. It seemed it had survived a great fire and had been recently rebuilt. On one side it read _The house of Gaunt. _Harry mouthed the words. "Why do we have to use here as headquarters, _sir_. Snape gave Harry his usual smirk as though he were far higher than Harry. "Well as you are no doubt aware the house of Black, without descendants as of the end of last year..." He gave Harry a few moments no doubt to remind him of the trouble he had caused and what had happened. "The house has fallen into the hands of Miss. Lestrang." Harry gave a jolt at Snape. "IT'S WHAT!" "Mind your tone Potter. Yes. Miss. Lestrang as the next in line of the Blacks -though she may not be one by name- has inherited it. However we have salvaged some things and... as the house elf was unwilling to go with us we... let him go to join his family." Snape gave that smirk again. Harry thought back. Hermoine would likely be devastated. Harry on the other hand... Kreacher had betrayed Sirius and led him to death. "He deserved it." "Ah, you have a more sinister side after all Potter. Something I wouldn't have expected from you..." Snape walked up to the door and flicked his wand. A colorless gas appeared at the door and Snape said: "Severus Snape, Potions master, Order of the phoenix." The gas changed to a green streaked with silver. Then Snape, as though dreading what he had to do muttered swiftly: "I love Butterbeer." The gas vanished and a series of clicks occurred and the door opened. "I will be seeing you at school Potter." And with a crack Snape disapparated. Harry entered the house uncertainly. He heard footsteps approaching. Mrs. Weasley came around a corner. "Oh Severus I'm glad to see you..." She looked at Harry. "Harry! We didn't know you were coming so soon. Oh you look so thin you poor boy-" "HARRY!" Harry was knocked off his feet as Hermoine pounced on him hugging him tightly. "How have you been? Ron'll be happier than he's been in days." "Thanks Hermoine. How is Ron?" Hermoine stopped. "Well, he'll be happy that you're here Harry but... I keep telling him to let go of it but he won't... Well you'd better go see him anyway." She skipped off down the hallway. Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at him before going off herself. Most likely to cook lunch or the like. Harry moved of into the house wondering what upset Ron... He hoped it wasn't anything truly horrible...

After going through several rooms of the house he finally came to a room with a poster of the Chudley Cannons passing a quaffle between them. Harry grinned. This was Rons' room alright. He opened the door and a mane of red hair rose over the edge of one of the beds. "Harry! How've ya bin mate?" Harry let out a relieved sigh. Apparently Ron was just fine. "Hi Ron." Then Harry noticed that there was a strange absence of noise in the room. He tried to figure out what it was then found it. "Hey Ron. Where's Pigwidgeon?" Ron stopped. "Pig, well he just..._died_. Harry was shocked. "What happened?" Well, y'see when we had just made this place headquarters. A couple of Death eaters came round. They saw Professor Lupin and dad out front and they're obviously well known order of the phoenix members aren't they? Anyway there were three of 'em and it was night. So I was just letting Pig out." "How'd you know they were death eaters Ron?" Ron gulped. "Because we both met one of 'em. You know the one, Avery. So anyway they were sneaking up to them and I guess Dad and Lupin were to busy to notice so I yelled. They looked up and shot the Avada Kedavra at me. Harry stiffened. If there was a most cruel thing a Death Eater could do to someone it was the Avada Kedavra. He went back to listening to Ron. "Luckily it was dark so it missed, incinerated the windowsill but it missed. Then pig went nuts and attacked one of 'em. Dad and Lupin were already getting out there wands. They shot a couple of stunners. Lupin was hit by a freezing charm. Then Tonks and Kingsly got out and joined. By then the Death Eaters thought Pig was a bit of a pest so they just..." Ron looked lie he was on the verge of tears. "They just pointed up they're wands and blasted him." Harry felt upset about it too but still... "So what happened Ron?" "Well Kingsly pulled off an

Avada Kedavra and killed one of them. The other two were stunned." They're in Azkaban right now." "Luckily I don't think we're going to have ter worry 'bout that happenin' again now. Harry turned around. "Hagrid!" "Hello Harry." Dumbledore told me you were comin' so I thought I'd come 'round ter see ye! An' I thought I could introduce ye to one o' your new teachers this year." A hooded figure stepped out from behind Hagrids massive form. "Hello Mr. Potter."


End file.
